Pretty Girl
by Oh.That's.Just.Great
Summary: This is Jasper, and Eliza. Don't know who Eliza is? Well, I guess you better read on. After Breaking Dawn


Hey, so this is not my first story, (But I advise you read it, if you haven't already) But I needed a new project.  
So reveiw and tell me what you think.

* * *

My mom died soon after I was born. I didn't really know her, so I don't really care. Some people call me a cold hearted bitch, but I'm not. I just can't bring myself to morn someone who I didn't even know. Even if she was the reason I am alive, was alive. My father had always been a drinker. He blamed me for my mothers death, and hit me ever since I could remember. He had a very odd friend, named Jasper. He could be very scary when he wanted, but very charming as well. He always somehow sensed when I was down, even if he didn't know what was going on. He always asked where my bruises came from. I can still remember the morning I was eternally bonded to him.

_I was ten years old. My father had just had a few beers after sunset, then he hit me. I felt my face bruise. I crawled away from him, and sat behind the washer. Jasper showed up soon after, and found me there, crying._

_"Hey, pretty girl, what happened to your face?" That was his name for me, pretty girl. We had some kind of connection, even way back then. _

_"I fell and hit my face. In here." I learned to hide what daddy did. He would probably kill me if I told someone._

_He took my face in his hands. "How did you get it to hit at that angle, sweetie? It doesn't look right. And that looks like a finger bruise." He moved my face from side to side gently to examine it. I was used to his cold his hands now._

_I shook his hand off my face and looked down again. I any let a few tears escape. "I told you what happened. I think you should go see daddy."_

_"What's wrong pretty girl?" _

_"Go see daddy. Please." He wasn't as mean when Jasper was here. _

_He stood up. "Come on." He stuck out his hand. I took it and walked out with him._

_We saw daddy sitting at the kitchen table, beer in hand. "Jasper! How are you?" _

_"Fine." he said hesitantly. I don't think he ever saw daddy like this. Daddy drank the rest of what was in his hand. _

_"Can you get me another?" he asked Jasper._

_"Sure." he said. He walked out of the room, and left me alone with him._

_"Come here baby." he said sticking out his hands. I did what he said, it was better that way. He picked me up by the waist and put me in his lap. He looked like he would behave himself. I sat there in his lap. His hand came up, and then it went across my face. Tears stung me eyes as I held back a scream. His hand went up again, and I braced myself for the next blow. I closed my eyes and waited. The hand never came. I opened my eyes to see my angel. Jasper. _

_He seemed to sparkle in the morning sun. He had my fathers hand still in the air holding it by his wrist. His face was buried in his neck. When he looked up with his teeth red, and my fathers pale skin paler than I'd ever seen it before. All he could say was, "I'm sorry I didn't get here for the first blow." _

_His golden eyes were tinted red, now a brownish color. I know I should have been scared of him, I should have been a lot of things at that moment, but all that I could be was grateful. I jumped out of the corpses lap that was once my father, and jumped into Jasper arms, were I then and always will belong._

_He held me in his arms, and whispered in my ear, "We shall get through this together. I have always loved you like my own daughter, so that is what you shall be."_

_At the time, all I could do was look at his mesmerizing skin shimmer in the sun light. We walked out the, never looking back or even caring for my father. Not caring that he had just died and I was walking away with his killer._

At the time I never really thought about how he killed my father, just that he did. It took me a while before I came to the conclusion he was some kind of monster. I was twelve when I first asked. He said he'd tell me when it was safe. He told me lots about his life. He told me he had lots money, a wife, and a family he kept me from. I asked him when or if I would ever meet them. He said I would meet them when the time was right.

He loved his wife, anyone could see that. He said her name was Alice. She had pitch black spiky hair. She only wore the best clothes. She never wore them twice either. Once we were the same size, he would bring me clothes. I never really out grew them as I got older. I was fairly small compared to Jasper.

Living with him was better than living with my real father. For one, Jasper would never hit me. He bought a house for me to live in and came to visit me very often. I never doubted that he was telling the truth when he said he had money. He always sent me to the best schools. I had never been to school before with my real father.

That is pretty much my whole back-story. I have no use babbling on about my now perfect life. Nowadays, Jasper spends all his time here with me. I am now seventeen. Jasper said something about his brothers wife having a baby, and to many emotions. Jasper had never really been a fan of to many emotions in the same place at the same time. "Do I get to see the baby?" I had always wanted to see one in real life. I never had. Only on TV when I watched it. I usually read books. Babies fascinated me.

"Eliza, what have I told you about my family." It wasn't a question. He was just reminding me.

"Hum, I do recall you saying I could one day meet them."

"One day, when it's safer."

"Why is it not safe?"

"They are the same as me. All but Bella, but she soon will be. They could do to you what you did to your father. I can only come and visit you when it's safe for me to. Otherwise I might kill you."

"You would never, Jasper. Haven't I told you this hundreds of times. What are you anyways? Why can your brothers wife, Bella as you say, why can she be one of you and not myself?"

"You know I'm not normal, and that's all you need to know. Bella and Edward's situation is a bit more complex than ours, pretty girl."

"Jasper, you said you would tell me when I was old enough, please tell me. I will grow old soon and die. You never age. You must tell me." I looked at him, filled with sadness and slowly building anger. I could tell he never aged, he admitted that much to me.

"Eliza, I'm afraid you would run from me if I told you."

"Quite the opposite, my dear Jasper. I will run from you and all you offer if I am not told. I have waited long enough. I feel we are not from your real family. If I should Knock on every door in Forks, and ask for the only names I have been provided, should I find your family? Or if I returned to the place you took me for that extremely crowded wedding, would I find them?"

"Do you have any theory's of what I am, because if I told you out right, you would think me crazy."

"I doubt it, I have seen much of you, Jasper. I know much of you. I have no idea, what you could be. I know you are an immortal, correct?"

"Correct."

"Is your family immortal as well?"

"All but two."

"Who are these two?"

"Bella, as I have mentioned before, and you pretty girl."

"Interesting. What does your diet consist of, that might help."

To this there was no reply. "Jasper, it would help. Why will you not answer?"

"The sad part is you already know. What do you remember about your fathers death? It was long ago, so I do not judge you if you don't remember."

"I remember it as if it were yesterday."

"How did I kill him?"

"I am still to this day not very sure. My eyes where closed through most of it, when the reopened he was all but dead."

He was gone now, I hated how he did that. He could just appear and disappear at his own will. "Jasper." I called. I was not about to look for him in this three story house. Been there, done that. So I sat down and awaited his response.

"Yes, Eliza?" It came from down stairs, which didn't surprise me seeing as I was on the top floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't leave the TV room. I have something to show you." I stayed were I was. He was back up stairs. "Here we are. All the answers are in this movie, just, a bit off. So, look closely at the things that do match up. Will you please bring me my wine, and I will leave you with your movie."

So I went to the kitchen as he wished. I brought his thick wine to him, I had always wanted a taste, seeing as he drank it when he was around like he lived on it. He said I wouldn't like it, so I took his word, and never tasted his wine. I brought the whole bottle to him, he hated glasses.

"Thank you darling." He kissed my forehead and handed me a movie. "Enjoy your date with Brad and Tom." he waved good bye, already walking away. Chugging his bottle. He would be back with more soon.

I sat there, unknowing of what he meant. I looked down at the movie. Oh, Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise. Interview with the Vampire. I never knew he was an Anne Rice fan. I watched the movie. It was about vampires, obviously. Is that what he was trying to tell me? It would fit. Handsome, rich, killer, lover, strange eyes, speed, but what about sun light. It was out after he killed my father. He just looked like an angel, but Claudia turned to ash in it. She was a vampire.

Well, he did say it was a little off. I called his phone. "Hello." A female voice answered. The best way to describe it was, she sounded like bells. Bells ringing in the wind. Like a fairy, or something similar.

"Hello, is Jasper there?" I saw no problem in asking.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" Oh, shit. I guess I would use the name I used at school.

"This is Izzy. May I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Alice Cullen. I guess I'll put you on with Jasper then." I heard her call for him. I heard her speak to him briefly.

"Why didn't you hang up when I didn't answer." He sneered into the phone. I knew I wasn't supposed to. He whispered it so low I could barely hear him.

"I need to talk to you in private, I know what you are, and I need you here."

"So… you aren't running?"

"No, Jasper, I would never run from you. I already told you that."

"But, I could kill you."

"And I would let you, you saved me, I owe you my life."

"Your head isn't on straight, Eliza I left so I wouldn't see you go. Eliza, you may leave at any time, but I will miss you like hell, I love you enough to let you go. Think about it--"

"Just get your ass down here. Now."

"Eliza," But, I didn't hear the rest, I hung up, and sat back on the couch. It only took him a few minutes to get home.

"This is my favorite part," Jasper said, " 'I assume I need no introduction,' " he spoke in sync with the television. " 'I feel better already. Oh, Luey, Luey. Still wining Luey. Have you heard enough? I had to listen to that for centuries. Don't be afraid. I'm going to give you the choice, I never had.' Lestat de Lioncourt was my favorite character in the books. And in the movie. I have always understood him more than the rest.

"I suppose now the fangs are out of the bag?"

"Yep. I am fine with it too. Is that what is in your wine bottle? Blood?" it was now full.

"Yes." he admitted after a minute.

"Do you kill people? And why do you not burn in the sun?"

"No, I don't kill people, anymore that is." I would not go into that. " The sun was one of those inconstancies I spoke of." Obviously.

"What happens?"

"Come here." he said and we walked to the window. He opened it. His arm lit up as he stuck it out side, just as it had that early morning.

"Oh." was all I could say. "Will you change me?"

"Bella, had her baby, and is changing right now." was all he said.

"Good, may I see the child."

"No, you just have to wait. The baby ages abnormally fast though, so she is not really an infant."

"Oh, well, maybe another time."

"Maybe."

"What was I talking about before? Oh, yes. Can you change me?"

"No, I am incapable. If I bit you, I would not be able to stop. There is another inconsistency. I just bite you, you don't have to drink my blood."

"Could you try?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I would kill you."

"No you wouldn't, you love me to much."

"It doesn't matter. I have an unstoppable blood lust, and I would kill you."

"Can someone else do it?"

"No, I don't want you to become like me Eliza. I want to keep you my fragile human. I love you to much to do that. I want you to stay as you are."

"You are so selfish." I turned away from him and folded my arms. He came from behind me and wrapped his cold arms around me. I welcomed them. I felt his cold breath on my neck. "Eliza, I can not hurt you. It is very painful to become one of us. It is not a short process either, it takes a while."

"I don't care. Jasper, I love you." More than I should. "And I want to stay with you forever. I don't care if you kill me, I owe you that. Like I said before. It least if I die now, I will die in your arms."

"And you want to change? Right now? You would risk that?" he opened his mouth on my neck."

"Yes. I am, I would do it for us Jasper." I closed my eyes waiting for the pain that was promised with my changing. As if it would make it go away.

He laughed, and removed his mouth. He moved away. I almost cried when he did that. "I hate you." I said.

"No you don't. You are just angry. Now, I shall be back soon…"

"You just got here."

"I have to be there when Bella awakes. And then make sure my wife isn't cheating on me with that damn dog she is attached to so suddenly. I won't ask, just watch. I'll be back as soon as she awakes."

"Okay. I'll see you then. I love you." I whispered the last part.

"Love you too." he said and kissed me on the forehead. More reason I think my feelings for him are a bit more than his for me. Like he sees me as a daughter.

He was gone for three days. When he returned he looked normal. Then one day he came home extremely stressed.

"What's wrong, Jasper?"

"The Volturi. That's what."

He never explained any further than those words. He just cast me off.

"Eliza, sweet heart." he called.

"Yes Jasper?"

"I'm not going to be back for a while. My family has gotten caught up in something. I need to help them. Do you understand?"

I just nodded. I would not let my voice betray me. I would not cry in front of him.

"I might not come back. If I don't come back in a weeks time after first snow. Ask around for the Cullen's house. When you find it, tell them everything. They will help you. Do you understand that?" his voice was stern. I ran to him, sitting on the coach. I threw myself into his lap, crying. I had to let it out now.

"Yes, Jasper. I understand." after a moment of crying into his chest it cam to me, "Why don't you stay. Don't help them. Stay with me. Please."

"Eliza, baby, I have to help them. I care for them too. They have been wrongly accused, and I must help them. Please understand. Please."

I cried more, but soon made it clear I did in fact understand. He would have to leave soon, but he would say good bye. "Eliza, remember, you shall always be my pretty girl. Always, no matter what happens."

"Just try not to get hurt, that's all I ask."

He chuckled softly, as if it was impossible, "I will try for you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He kissed my fore head. Then left.

Right then I realized, I would never really kiss him, not like I wanted to. I ran to the front door, and out side. He was no where in sight. I walked around the house, calling his name. I realized after about an hour, it wouldn't work, so I collapsed onto the ground in sobs.

Jasper may never come back, and I might never see him again. I never got to tell him how I really felt either. Now, my time was up.

* * *

So, reveiw please. I am trying to keep this in sync with Breaking dawn so after this we will get into the real story.  
And I think We all know if he comes home or not. Am I right, cause if I'm wrong, this probably will make no sense to you.  
Yeah.... BYE! *Waves hand*

ivy


End file.
